The Day We Go To Camp
by camopanda.82
Summary: Sarah and Helena are best friends and they keep getting attacked by weird things. Helena's mom gives her a dagger and a map. Sarah's dad gives her a dagger and she has to go with Helena. That map takes them to Camp where they make new friends. Read and review I OWN NOTHING ALL RICK RIORDAN I ONLY OWN SARAH AND HELENA!
1. We Get A Map

Descriptions: Helena, 5 foot 8, curly brown hair, red highlights, tan, and blue- green eyes. Sarah, about 5 foot 6, red straight but fluffy hair, glasses, braces, brown eyes, pale.

- Helena's house -

Helena was sitting in her house when her mom came in her bedroom. "Helena, I have something to tell you." Her mother whispered.

Helena looked at her mom, "You're finally going to tell me what's going on?" There have been weird things trying to attack Helena and her friend Sarah for a few days now, but her mom wouldn't tell her why.

"All I can say is you don't belong here," Her mom started then pulled out a map and a blue and black dagger. "Take these follow this map when you arrive ask for Chiron."

"Okay." Helena said quietly then went to pack for her trip.

- Sarah's house -

When Sarah was walking down the road to a gas station, something tried to attack her again. She ran home as fast as she could to talk to her dad she was tired of this.

"Dad!" Sarah screamed when she came inside. He ran into the room to see if she was okay.

"What's wrong Sarah?" He asked.

"It happened again," She yelled. "When will you tell me what's going on?" Right as she asked that question, his phone rang he received a text from Helena's mom telling him she gave Helena the map.

"Call Helena and here," He said while pulling out a brown and black dagger. When he gave her the weapon she was confused.

"Why do I need to call Helena?" She asked.

"This is happening to her too. You have to go with her I'll go pack your bag." He whispered trying to hold back his tears. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and called Helena.

"Hey Jeff." Helena said quietly.

"Hey Craig." Sarah said back.

"What's up?" Helena asked.

"My dad gave me a dagger and said you're having the same thing go on." She replied.

"Yeah, I was given a dagger and a map I leave in a few minutes." Helena told her.

"I have to go with you. My dad said I do." Sarah said trying not to sound worried.

"Okay I'll meet you at Walmart in five minutes we can stop by there get a soda and a snack." Helena told her a little relieved that one of her best friends was going to be with her.

- Five minutes later-

Sarah was in the Walmart parking lot looking for Helena, she was wearing an awesome _Harry Potter _t shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. "Where the heck is Helena?" She whispered to herself. Finally she saw Helena jogging up she had her curly brown and red hair in a braid, _A Fault In Our Stars _shirt on, shorts, and tennis shoes. "Where have you been?" Sarah complained.

"Saying bye to my mom you don't know when we'll be back from where ever it is we're going!" Helena replied. Sarah laughed at the face Helena made then both girls went into Walmart. Helena bought Doritos and Diet Dr Pepper. Sarah bought cookies and Mountain Dew. "Ready?" Helena asked.

"Yeah." Sarah replied. They began their journey following the map.


	2. And Your Cabin Is

- Sarah's Pov -

Helena and I stayed the night in a hotel, and got up early to finish their journey. "We're almost there." Helena said smiling while walking down the road.

"How much further?" I asked ready to end this journey.

"Just about a mile, maybe even less." She replied.

"Do you have any music?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied while taking out her mp3 and portable speakers. Helena flipped through her mp3 for good travel music and finally was happy with the song _Hail to the King _sung by one of her favorite bands _Avenged Sevenfold. _We kept walking and to keep them occupied they told jokes and kept the music playing. When we began to walk in the woods we heard a noise, so Helena turned off the music.

"Come on let's keep walking." I whispered. We kept walking deeper in the woods when we heard the noise again, but this time it was louder.

"What is that?" Helena whispered to me.

"No idea." I replied. We were walking when they saw something, so they unfortunately decided to get closer. When we got closer we realized it was a Cyclops.

"This isn't possible." Helena said amazed.

"Has to be its happening right now isn't it?" I told her. The Cyclops heard us talking and looked at us with an evil grin.

"I smell fresh demigod must be time to eat!" The Cyclops yelled. Both of us started running, we would usually fight it but we only had daggers. We kept running until we saw a sign that said Camp Half Blood, we sped up toward the camp. While running we tripped on the log and fell into the camp; the Cyclops tried to get in but this force field was holding it off.

"Who are you two?" Someone yelled. Helena and I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and a sword. We stared at her. "Well are you going to answer me or not  
?" The girl yelled.

Helena and I stood up then dusted dirt off of them. "I'm Helena." Helena quietly said then pointed towards me. "That's Sarah." The girl looked at them both.

"Have you two ever been here before?" The girl asked.

"No, my dad and Helena's mom just told us to come here." I answered. The girl grinned.

"I'll take you to Chiron," The girl told us. "By the way my name is Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Our eyes widened.

"As in the god of war Ares?" We both asked.

"Yeah camp half blood is for demigods. Demigods are people that have a mortal parent and a god parent," Clarisse explained. "All of those cabins over there are where we stay cabin 1 is Zeus, cabin 2 is Hera, and the rest you'll discover later." Helena and I were still amazed about the camp, and we talked about who we want our parent to be while walking to see Chiron. Clarisse took Helena and I in a house bigger than the other cabins. "Chiron we have newbies!" She yelled.

"Really?" A strange voice replied. Clarisse stood beside us when a centaur walked in he had curly black hair. "Hello, who might you two be?" He asked us.

"I'm Helena." Helena said quietly.

"I'm Sarah." I said a little quieter.

"I'm Chiron," He told us. "Do you know who your parents are yet?"

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Okay you might be claimed tonight usually campers are claimed at the camp fire, until then you will stay in the cabin for the campers that aren't claimed yet Clarisse take them there." Chiron told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, come on." Clarisse demanded and walked out of the building to another cabin. When we walked in most of the bunks were taken. Everyone stared at us.

"Are you two new?" A boy asked.

"Yeah just arrived." Helena told him.

- Helena's Pov -

When Sarah and I finished getting comfy in the cabin we have to stay in it was already time for dinner. We weren't that hungry so we ate a sand which and sipped on soda. After we finished we were talking when two boys walked over and sat across from us smiling. They were twins.

"Hi." Both boys said grinning.

"Hi." Sarah and I said at the same time.

"You guys new?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah we just arrived not even an hour ago." Sarah told them while fiddling with her cup.

"Cool," The other boy said smiling. "I'm Travis Stoll."

"I'm Conner Stoll." The other one chimed in. We both chuckled.

"I'm Helena." I told them while finishing my beverage.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah told them quietly.

"We're the children of Hermes." The boys informed us.

"That's cool neither of us know who are parent is." Sarah told them. I nodded telling them she's right.

"Wow, maybe you will be claimed tonight." Travis told them. Then both boys ran off to their cabin.

"It's time for the camp fire." Sarah told me. We got up and walked over to the camp fire, we sat on the grass away from a lot of people. We were talking when all of a sudden blue and gold lights swirled around us.

"What's going on?" I yelled. When it stopped everyone looked at us amazed. I looked up and saw a trident was over my head, and then I looked at Sarah and saw there was an owl over hers. Chiron walked over, and pulled us to the building we were in earlier everyone called it The Big House. "Where we claimed?" I asked Chiron. He looked at both of us smiling.

"Yes you both were Helena you are daughter of Poseidon you stay in cabin 3. Sarah you are daughter of Athena you stay in cabin 6." Sarah and I smiled at each other, and ran off to get our stuff and go in our new cabins.


	3. I'm Getting With That

- Sarah's POV -

Helena and I walked into Cabin 6 to look around, and it was full of books and other campers. "Hey we have newbies! I'm guessing you both are Athena children?" A girl asked.

"No I'm but Helena not we're friends and came here together." I answered.

"Then who's her parent?" A boy asked.

"Poseidon." Helena said quietly.

"Oh so you're Percy's sister." Another girl said smiling.

"We haven't been here long I don't know Percy." Helena told them.

"That's our sister, Annabeth's boyfriend." A boy behind me told us.

"Another sister?" I asked. All the Athena children laughed and explained how mom has a lot of kids. "We better get to your cabin Helena." I informed her. She nodded agreeing, said good bye for now to my siblings, and then we ran to cabin 3.

- Percy's POV -

Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, and I were sitting on the floor of cabin 3 talking about today's game of capture the flag. "Well I'm just happy the Ares children are on my team!" I yelled. Everyone started laughing.

"I'm hungry." Leo told everyone.

"You're always hungry." Nico told him.

"What's your point?" He asked.

"I want cake." I told them.

"Blue cake?" Annabeth asked laughing.

"Even better!" I yelled. We continued talking when two girls walked in one had curly hair and blue eyes, the other with red straight hair and brown eyes. We stared at them and they stared at us. "Hi." I broke the silence.

"Sorry." The curly haired girl told us she looked down, and her face turned red from embarrassment. "I didn't know there were people in here."

"That's perfectly fine," Hazel said smiling. "Are you two new?"

"Yeah," The red headed girl answered. "I'm Sarah."

"I'm Helena." The curly haired girl told us.

"Who's your parent? Nico asked almost smiling while looking at Sarah.

"Athena." Sarah told us.

"You're my sister!" Annabeth yelled excited. The girls smiled.

"Who's your parent?" Leo asked grinning at Helena.

"Poseidon." Helena told us smiling.

"You're my sister," I told Helena. "Why don't you both come sit with us and we can get to know each other better?" Helena and Sarah smiled and walked over. Helena sat by Leo and Sarah. Sarah sat by Helena and Nico.

"Who's yall's parent," Helena asked. "We know Percy's and Annabeth's just not the rest of yall's."

"I'm Leo son of Hephaestus." Leo smiled and caught his hand on fire to show off.

"I'm Nico son of Hades." He whispered.

"I'm Piper, girlfriend of Jason, daughter of Aphrodite." She smiled.

"I'm Jason son of Zeus." He said while chuckling at Piper's answer.

"I'm Frank son of Mars boyfriend of Hazel." He said laughing.

"I'm Hazel daughter of Hades sister of Nico." She shouted happily.

"Oh man Sarah we have to go meet Chiron at the arena," Helena yelled. "Thanks you guys I'm happy we met yall see yall later!" They ran out of the cabin.

"What do you guys think of Sarah," I asked. "I think shes cool."

"She's cool can't wait to get to know her." Annabeth smiled.

"Amazing." Hazel said.

"Quiet." Frank told us.

"She has fluffy hair." Leo said smiling.

"Awesome!" Piper and Jason shouted at the same time.

"She's okay." Nico whispered. But in his mind he really thought she was fantastic she made him want to smile.

"What do you think about Helena," I asked. "I think she's cool she'll be an awesome sister."

"She's cool." Annabeth said smiling.

"She has pretty eyes!" Hazel shouted.

"She's different." Frank said.

"Awesome!" Piper and Jason shouted again.

"She's okay." Nico told Percy. Leo began slicking his curly hair back with grease.

"I will get with that." Leo said laughing. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, Percy was over him spraying water in his face. The worst part was no one was helping get Percy away from him, they laughed.


	4. Camp Fires and Initiations

- Helena's POV -

It was time for the camp fire and Sarah couldn't go because the Athena's had an initiation quest around camp for her. So I was alone tonight which I was okay with I needed quiet time to myself, so did she. I walked over and sat in the grass where no one could find me, but somebody did. "Hey!" A boy yelled. I was wondering who it was and I turned to see Leo running toward me. I blushed just looking at him.

"Hey." I smiled. He smiled and sat next to me.

"Why aren't you with the other campers?" He asked.

"I'm not big with crowds I only come because I find fire so beautiful." I explained.

-Leo's Pov-

"Wow." I said looking at her. She looked at me smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"You're the daughter of the god of water, but you like fire?" I asked.

"Yeah before I came to camp I'd make bonfires all the time with friends they'd laugh at me though because I wanted to get so close." She said smiling. She was pretty I couldn't believe she was related to Percy. Even though she wasn't looking in my direction I saw the orange in her eyes reflect from the fire.

- Nico's Pov -

I was walking around thinking about Sarah; I wanted to see her and actually get to talk to her today. I wonder if she's at the camp fire. As I was walking around the woods I saw Sarah running, and laughing. "Sarah!" I yelled. She looked at me smiling.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"Just walking around, you?" I asked feeling awkward now knowing what to say.

"Athena initiation." She laughed. I was surprised I actually smiled, seeing her smile made me happy.

"When it's done if you have time before curfew we should hang out." I said still smiling a little.

"Okay." She replied grinning. Then I disappeared back to the camp fire alone. I was standing there and saw Helena and Leo sitting on a log away from the crowd laughing. He was probably just acting stupid, so in his case he was being himself.

-Sarah's Pov-

I smiled at the thought of Nico then ran back to my siblings. Annabeth wasn't there she was probably in cabin 3 or at the camp fire with Percy. "Congrats you succeeded at the initiation!" An Athena boy told me smiling.

"Great so when's curfew?" I asked wore out. I heard a horn, it was curfew right now. I was a little disappointed I didn't get to hang out with Nico, but a little happy I can sleep. Everyone ran to their cabins. I got inside, jumped onto a random bed, and immediately passed out into a nice, deep sleep.


	5. Oh Yeah!

- Helena's Pov -

The next day we decided Sarah, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank to come over to cabin 3 and play board games because it was a fun day. "Let's play yahtzee!" Percy yelled.

"Let's play life first!" Piper yelled excitedly.

"I hate life." Nico complained. Everyone looked at him. "Not that life!" He yelled.

"How about clue?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah I love clue!" I yelled. So we all ended up playing Clue.

"Frank you're the murder!" Hazel yelled.

"Wow, Hazel teach your boyfriend not to kill!" Leo yelled. Frank grinned.

"Sorry when people flirt with Hazel my jealousy gets out of control!" Frank laughed. Every laughed actually.

"We should play spin the bottle!" Hazel yelled excited. Everyone nodded saying that would be fun and promised not to kill each other if they get someone's partner. "I'll go first." She told everyone. Hazel spun the bottle and it pointed at Jason. Hazel walked over to Jason and kissed him.

"My turn." Jason told everyone. He grabbed the bottle, spun it, and landed on Annabeth. Percy's face turned red; while Annabeth walked over to Jason and kissed him.

"I guess it's my turn." Annabeth said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Leo.

"Interesting." Leo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Percy's face turned even redder.

"Oh shut up and come here!" Annabeth demanded. She walked over to Leo grabbed his shirt and yanked him into a kiss. Leo smiled at Annabeth.

"You ever want to take a break from Percy I'm available!" Leo laughed. Percy pounced on top of him and almost punched his face in until Annabeth pulled him off. "I'll just go spin the bottle now." Leo said awkwardly, he ran over to the bottle, spun it, and it landed on me. "Oh yeah." Leo said charmingly, he slicked his hair back and leaned in, we kissed for a while and forgot everyone was there.

"Earth to Leo if you don't get away from my sister I will do horrid things to you!" Percy yelled. Leo jerked out of the kiss.

"Good job!" Leo said to me. Everyone laughed his face was as red as a fire truck. I took the bottle and spun it and it landed on Nico.

"Oh no." Nico said to himself. I walked over, gave him a small kiss, and then gave him the bottle. Nico spun it and it landed on Sarah. He tried his best not to smile as they leaned in and kissed. It was time for dinner when Sarah took the bottle to spin it. They walked together but didn't sit by each other at one table it was Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. Another table was Frank and Hazel. And then Sarah, Nico, Leo, and I.

After dinner was over I sat with Leo at the camp fire; while Sarah and Nico went on a walk.

"I had fun today." Leo said smiling at me.

"Of course you did." I laughed.

"Like you didn't?" He said grinning and had his arm on my shoulders.

"Don't get too happy that wasn't a real kiss." I told him smiling.

"It so was." He replied.

"Nope it was for a game." I told him while looking at the flames. He looked at me curiously.

- Sarah's Pov-

"Today was awkward." I told Nico chuckling.

"It wasn't that bad." He said smiling.

"I know but still." She blushed.

"You enjoyed it." He said grinning.

"Whatever!" She said laughing.

"It's true." He told her putting on a leather jacket.

"It's almost curfew we better head back." She told him. He nodded in agreement and they all ran back to their cabins.


	6. A Tree, a Dagger, and a Creek

-Leo's Pov-

Today was a boring day I had absolutely nothing to do. I already trained, capture the flag wasn't till tonight, and we don't have activities for another hour. To keep myself busy I decided to walk through the woods, and hunt for monsters. I was walking when I heard singing. "What the heck?" I whispered to myself. I followed the noise and found a willow tree; it was a thick one too couldn't see inside it at all. I realized the song was _Find You by Zedd. _

I walked inside the willow tree and saw a beautiful pond and lights hanging on the branches. I didn't see anyone inside for a while, but when I looked I saw someone holding a bow and arrow. "Who's there?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm Leo Valdez!" I calmly shouted so she could hear me. I put both my hands in the air to show her I meant no harm what so ever.

"Oh it's just you." The girl replied. I looked confused at her wondering who she was. The girl put away her weapon and jumped off the branch. It was Helena.

"Hey Helena," I smiled. "What is this place?"

"I found the tree, I accidentally put the water here I have no control over my powers yet, but I thought it looked cool so I hung up the lights." She told me laughing a little.

"Well it's awesome," I smiled. "I heard you singing too." Helena's eyes widened and face turned red with embarrassment. "It's okay you weren't horrible." I laughed.

"Oh ha ha." She said grinning.

"If you had music I'd dance with you." I smirked.

"That's okay maybe another time." She laughed. We sat on a tree branch until it was time for activities doing nothing but talking and laughing after that. It might have been a boring day at first, but it was one of the best days ever.

-Nico's pov-

I was walking around when I saw Sarah training. I grabbed a bunch of daggers and joined her. "Hey, how's training?" I asked hiding my grin.

"Horrible." She laughed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her frowning a little.

"No matter how many times I try I can't hit the fricken bull's eye!" She shouted waving her arms in the air. I laughed at her. "It's not funny!" She shouted.

"Throw and I'll see what you're doing wrong." I managed to say still laughing. She aimed and threw a dagger; it didn't even hit the target. "That's what's wrong you don't aim that way and you have to throw harder than that."

"Okay I'll try again." She told me. Sarah grabbed a dagger, aimed, and threw harder like I told her. She actually hit a bull's eye.

"See!" I told her smiling.

"No friggen way." She looked at me laughing.

-Percy's pov-

Annabeth and I were walking around camp when I saw Nico and Sarah training. They were both laughing and smiling, Nico never smiles. "I think Nico likes someone." I told Annabeth smiling.

"What?" She asked me. I pointed to Nico.

"Since when does he smile?" I asked grinning. We both chuckled and kept walking toward the woods. "There's something I want to show you" I told Annabeth. She nodded. I was taking her to this amazing creek I found. While we were walking we heard people laughing. Annabeth ran over to a willow tree.

"Wow Percy look at this." She whispered to me. I ran over to her and looked in the willow tree and saw a pond, lights, and something Annabeth didn't Helena and Leo inside on a branch.

"Look at that." I pointed to Helena and Leo smiling. Annabeth looked at me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the tree.

"Let's go we shouldn't eavesdrop." Annabeth told me while pulling me away. I got next to her and we continued walking to the creek.


	7. Books

** The next few chapters will only be about two people (for example one will be about Percy and Annabeth only).**

-Nico's and Sarah's chapter-

-Sarah's POV-

I was sitting in the Athena cabin looking through the books they had; I had nothing to do so what better to do than read and relax. "Is there a library near?" I asked one of my brothers.

"Yeah but you can't go without more campers." He answered. I looked confused.

"Why?" I asked. He stared at me for a while.

"It's outside the border meaning you can be attacked by monsters. Why don't you just read one of those on the shelf?" He asked me confused. I sighed.

"I read all of these." I said a little disappointed. I decided to go walk around camp I've been here for three days maybe four and haven't seen all of camp yet. I was walking past all the cabins observing what details they have showing the god or goddess they represent. I came to one that was black; I could easily tell it was the Hades cabin. While I was observing it I saw one of the blinds in the window move, and someone quickly ran outside it was Nico.

"Hey Sarah." Nico said quietly grinning. He was wearing the outfit he was famous for a black shirt with a skull, blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and black converse.

"Hey Nico what's up?" I asked smiling at him.

"Bored nothing to do. What are you doing?" He asked me looking at my notebook then at me.

"Since I have nothing to do I wanted to read, but I read all the books we have already. So I'm going around observing the cabins and writing what details they have for their god or goddess." I smiled. Nico looked at me with his eyes widened.

"Wow." He simply said. I looked at him confused and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I can see how you're an Athena child." He simply replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask grinning.

"You're smart." He told me smiling. I walked over and elbowed him in the arm.

"I'm sure you are too." I told him smiling at his compliment.

"A little it simply depends on the subject you're testing me on." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and began walking to the woods. He ran up next to me.

"So you're coming with me?" I smiled. He looked at me confused.

"To where?" He asked.

"I told you I can't read the books in my cabin because I read them all. I need more meaning I need to go to the library, and that's outside of camp. So I have to have other campers with me if monsters attack." I told him still walking into the woods.

"Oh," He said quietly. "Okay good thing I have my daggers with me." He followed me and we got to the border.

-In the library—

"Thanks for coming with me Nico, I really love this place it's huge!" I said excitedly. He smiled looking at books with me.

"No problem I'm not a reader, but I'm really thinking about checking a few of these out." He answered looking through some of the horror novels.

"No way." I whispered but wanted to yell. Nico looked at me shocked.

"What is it?" He ran over to me.

"_The Harry Potter Series_!" I told him.

"Are they good?" He asked.

"They're great." I told him.

"So you read these before." He stated.

"Yes but they are so great you can read them millions of times and you'll still get excited." I told him smiling. When we finished I checked out _Divergent, Harry Potter, _and _The Fault in Our Stars._ Nico wasn't interested in a lot of books so he checked out the famous tale _Frankenstein. _We started back to the camp when I saw a book store we had books, but no book marks. I got a book mark with unicorns on it, and Nico got one with skulls on it. On the way to camp we talked about the books we got, and Nico actually discussed all of us going when these are due.


	8. Red and Blue

-Percy and Annabeth's Chapter-

-Annabeth's POV—

Percy and I were sitting by the little creek he took me too in the woods having a little picnic. No one else knows about this place thankfully it's just for us. "Annabeth look." Percy whispered. I looked over and saw his hand in the water; I scooted closer and saw little minnows swimming around his hand. I smiled.

"I think they like you." We both laughed.

"I think so too." He told me a little too loud his fishy friend's swam away. I looked back up at him and rose and eye brow.

"Nice one." I told him laughing and took a sip of my Kool Aid. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You can't do any better." He laughed and splashed me. I smirked.

"Want to make a bet on that?" I asked. He looked at me waiting. I grabbed my red Kool Aid, walked over to him, and poured it on him.

"Annabeth!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Now your camp shirt is different than everyone's. Instead of plain orange, that red Kool Aid will stain so yours is orange and red!" I said laughing. He looked at me and splashed blue Kool Aid on me. "It's on!" I yelled. We both got up and I started chasing him. When he ran back to camp I almost ran into three campers.

"Give up Anna…" Percy was cut off because he ran into someone. When I ran closer I saw it was Chiron. He rose and eyebrow at us while looking at our shirts.

"May I ask what you two are up too?" Chiron asked in his normal tone.

"Well you see Chiron we were having a picnic at this stream in the woods when Percy splashed me with water." I started.

"Then Annabeth poured red Kool Aid on me!" Percy chimed in pointing to the red on his shirt. I looked at Percy frowning, then back at Chiron.

"But then Percy poured his blue Kool Aid on me!" I added pointing to my wet hair, and the blue on my shirt. Chiron looked at Percy, then me, then back to Percy. We were both smiling innocently.

"I see," Chiron started. "Maybe since you two clearly can't get along right now you should stay in you cabins till dinner."

"What?!" Percy and I shouted at the same time.

"You heard me you little kids clearly aren't going to get along today so go to your cabins." Chiron said smirking. Before we could fight against the orders Chiron was gone. I looked at Percy.

"This is so not right." I whined.

"Why would he do this?" Percy asked me.

"Probably because when you ran into him you got red Kool Aid on him." I replied trying not to laugh. Percy stuck his tongue out at me, and he walked me to cabin 6.

"See you at dinner." Percy told me he was about to run off when I grabbed his hand, pulled him towards me, and kissed him.

"See you at dinner seaweed brain I had fun." I smirked and walked into cabin 6.


	9. BBQ Chips and Grilled Cheese

-Jason and Piper's chapter-

-Piper's POV-

I was getting ready in my cabin tonight I had a date with Jason I was so excited. I was wearing blue jeans, combat boots, a black t shirt that had different colored paint splatters on it, and my hair was down. "He's here Piper!" One of my favorite sisters yelled smiling.

"Thanks!" I yelled and walked outside. Jason was wearing my favorite batman t shirt he knows I love it because when I would take one of his shirts to my room and use as a pajama top that was the shirt. He smiled at me and handed me a rose.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told him smiling. He grabbed my hand and took me to a willow tree I the woods. Lights were hung up, a pond was near, the stars were out, and it was a full moon.

"Tonight we will be having grilled cheese." He pulled out the sandwiches laughing. I laughed.

"Lovely and Jason, how did you set this all up?" I asked curiously.

"Helena and Leo." He answered chuckling. I grinned.

"That's amazing." I told him.

"Yeah I thought you'd like it." He said smiling.

"Like it are you kidding? I love it!" I chuckled.

"Good," He said smiling and handed me a sandwich, Diet Coke, and barbeque chips. "I hope you enjoy your meal milady." I laughed and took a bite off of the sandwich.

"Well I can say we picked to have our date on a great night," I told him looking at the sky. "The moon is full tonight that makes it even better." We both laughed. That was one of the best parts about dating Jason he can take a joke. Usually if I date a guy and make comments im making now they get offended and leave early.

"So how was your day Piper?" Jason asked me. I looked at him, swallowed the soda in my mouth, and smiled.

"Great I picked out another weapon today, yours?" I asked him.

"Pretty good I helped Nico with girl information, and what weapon did you get?" He asked.

"Bow and arrow," I started then the girl part processed I looked at Jason with my eyes wide. "What kind of information?"

"He has a crush on a girl didn't tell me who he just wanted ideas on how to ask her out." He replied while popping a chip in his mouth. I sighed in relief because Jason isn't good with girl advice at all. We finished out dinner and sat there by the tree talking for about another two hours. We laughed and enjoyed our time until we realized it was curfew.

"There's no time for you to walk me to my cabin it's too close to curfew." I told him.

"But…" Jason started but I cut him off by kissing him.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled and ran to my cabin. When I made it to the door I turned around and saw Jason go inside his cabin.

"How did it go?" One of my sisters asked me.

"Wonderful." I said smiling while climbing into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	10. Camp Fires

-Hazel and Frank's Chapter-

-Frank's POV-

It was time for the camp fire I looked for my friends, but none of them were found. I was walking to the camp fire when I saw Hazel walking around. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my beautiful girl friend. "Hazel!" I yelled. She looked at me and ran to me.

"Hey Frank I was looking for you." She told me.

"Really?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah I would like to go to the campfire and hang out with my boyfriend." She stated smiling. I chuckled.

"Okay but it'll just be me and you I can't find anyone, not even your brother." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"They're fine we'll see them later let's go." She smiled and held my hand while we walked to the camp fire. We talked more about were our friends might be, then the fire started the flames were huge.

"Wow it's awesome." I gulped nervous a little. Hazel could tell I was nervous because she made us scoot back some. I smiled.

"Isn't it all amazing?" She asked.

"Yeah the stars are out, the flames are beautiful, and I'm here with you." I told her she blushed.

"So I think we should find the gang tomorrow including Helena and Sarah and do something fun." She told me smiling.

"That sounds cool Jason told me earlier Leo has a crush on a girl but he won't share who so we might have another one joining us." I smiled.

"That's good for him." She said.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I don't know what ever the gang wants to do I guess." She replied. We talked during the rest of the camp fire about random stuff. Next thing I knew it was time for bed.

"Good night Hazel." I told her. She kissed me.

"Good night Frank." We both smiled and ran off into our cabins.


	11. I Like Heer But Avoid Her

-Helena and Leo's chapter—

-Leo's POV-

I have a crush on Helena. I didn't believe I did at first, but after the night I saw her under the willow tree it made sense. It took all the strength I had not to kiss her again, the kiss from the game might not have had feeling to her but it did to me. I was walking around trying to avoid Helena I'm thinking of ways to ask her out. I was near my cabin when I heard her yell my name. I ran inside. "What's going on?" One of my brothers asked me.

"I'm avoiding Helena right now." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I like her and I'm trying to think of a way to ask her out." I replied.

-Helena's POV-

I was bored so I went to look for Leo he always makes my day better. I was walking when I saw him. "Leo!" I shouted. He looked at me and ran inside. I was upset I could tell he was avoiding me. But why? Does he hate me? Did I do something to upset him? I turned around and walked into my cabin. I decided to go on a walk out of camp. While I grabbed weapons I was humming _Hail to the King _by _Avenged Sevenfold. _I was walking toward the border when Chiron ran toward me.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"A walk." I smiled.

"To where?" He asked.

"Out of camp." I answered.

"No you're not." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"You're not allowed to leave camp without another camper." He replied then ran off. I decided it was best to listen to him so I sighed and walked back into my cabin.


	12. A Rose and A Willow

-Leo's POV-

I figured out how to ask Helena out. I added decorations under the willow tree and I'm going to take her there and ask. I was looking for Helena when I saw Percy. "Percy have you seen Helena?" I asked.

"I just saw her go in cabin 3." He replied and walked off. I ran to the cabin, and banged on the door until she answered.

"Yes?" Helena asked grinning.

"Come with me." I smiled.

"Where too?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"The willow tree I got something to show you." I grinned and we both walked to the tree. When we went under the leaves she saw I hung up red lights her favorite color.

"Wow Leo this is amazing!" She yelled and hugged me. I slightly blushed.

"It was nothing." I smiled.

"Why would you do this for me?" She asked confused. I took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me. After it was over she smiled.

"Of course." She whispered. We sat there all afternoon talking waiting to tell everyone tonight.

-Nico's POV-

I ran over to Sarah I decided to ask her out. I tapped her shoulder when she turned around I smiled and handed her a rose. "What's this for Nico?" She smiled.

"I have a small question." I said nervously.

"Okay shoot." She grinned.

"Will you,umm, go out with me?" I nervously smiled. She smiled big and kissed me.

"Yes Nico, I would love too." She looked at the rose again.

"Let's go for a walk until the camp fire." I suggested. She nodded in agreement and we took off walking toward the woods.


	13. I Hope Nothing Changes

It was time for the camp fire to begin Helena was with Leo, Sarah with Nico, Annabeth with Percy, Hazel with Frank, and Piper with Jason.

-Percy's Pov-

I was holding hands with Annabeth while we were walking to the camp fire Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were with us. Jason and Piper were holding hands, and of course Hazel and Frank were too. "Has anyone seen Leo, Nico, Helena, or Sarah?" Hazel asked.

"No." Annabeth, Frank, and I answered at the same time.

"Leo said something about asking a girl out so we might not see him tonight." Jason informed us. I was nodding telling him okay when I remember what Leo said when we first met Helena and Sarah my eyes widened. He wouldn't. It's Leo he so would.

"Are you okay Percy?" Annabeth asked. I snapped into reality and realized they were all staring at me when I was about to explain I saw Leo holding hands with Helena walking to the camp fire. My eyes narrowed.

"Valdez." I whispered. They looked at me then turned around and saw them. They looked at me again with their eyes widened a little.

"Percy calm down." Annabeth whispered holding my hand still. I took my hand away and ran toward Leo I grabbed his shirt.

"What the heck Percy?" Leo asked. I pointed at Helena.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"Percy relax." Helena said getting between us she told me how much she liked him and I calmed down some.

"I'm happy for you two but if you upset her Leo you won't be happy." I looked at Leo, grabbed Annabeth's hand, and we all started walking to the camp fire again Helena and Leo with us this time. On our way we saw Nico and Sarah.

"Nico?" Hazel smiled looking at Sarah, then Nico, then Sarah, then Nico again. Nico smiled a little.

"Yeah." Was all he said. They joined us to the camp fire and we all sat next to each other. We watched the large flames then looked at stars. I think the whole gang can agree camp became a lot more fun on the day we were on the floor of cabin 3 talking about capture the flag, and the two strange girls came in. I hope nothing changes.

**That's the end of this story guys I hope ya'll liked it I will soon be writing one of Percy Jackson Truth Or Dare and it will have my friend Lauren and I in it so keep an eye out! **


End file.
